


Chubby Little Cubby All Stuffed with Fluff

by Sailorhathor



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Food Porn, M/M, Polyamory, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorhathor/pseuds/Sailorhathor
Summary: Thanksgiving with the Grohl and Hawkins families, or, the Foo Fighters be polyamorous AF.





	Chubby Little Cubby All Stuffed with Fluff

**Pairings** : Dave Grohl/Taylor Hawkins, Taylor Hawkins/Rami Jaffee, Dave Grohl/Taylor Hawkins/Rami Jaffee, Implied Chris Shiflett/Everyone  
**Warnings** : Sex between multiple men. If you have somehow stumbled on this story because of the Winnie the Pooh lyrics, it is not a story for children! It is an adult story featuring sexual situations! If this is not what you're looking for, please turn back now.  
**Disclaimer** : This story is fictional, which means that while the characters may be loosely based on the public personas of real people, the story itself is completely ungrounded from reality and is in no way meant to reflect the private lives, actual practices, or activities of any persons named.  
**Note** : Written as a gift for midnight_moonlight, as part of 2017's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'Dave Grohl, (Foo Fighters): Pudgy Dave! Chubby, cuddly, happy Dave. Pair him up with whoever you want but it must be slash..'

 

Thanksgiving. How many times had Dave gone on and on about how Thanksgiving was his favorite holiday?

To that, Taylor would say how many times has Dave gone on and on, and then laugh at his own joke.

Dave sat back at the table and unbuttoned his jeans. "Ohhhh!" he groaned miserably. "I am so! Full!"

All the kids giggled.

Taylor slammed his linen napkin down on the table as if he was about to make a declaration. "Dave, you fry a mean damn turkey. That was the BEST turkey I have ever, EVER, had." To accentuate his statement, Taylor licked off all his fingers and then even his fork. "Mmmm mmm MMM!"

The children knew their dads were serious, but were being funny too. They giggled again.

The Grohls and the Hawkins family often had Thanksgiving dinner together. Because there were so many of them, they had to eat at the grand dining table in the big dining room (as opposed to the regular dining room). Dave always insisted on being in charge of the turkey because frying a turkey was a lot like grilling meat, and Dave was a junkie for grilled anything. Something about grilling made him feel like a "big he-man" as he always said.

Chris's family would be over later to graze on the leftovers, and other members of the band had said they would visit too. For now, it was just the Grohl and Hawkins families, and it was about to be play time!

"Kids, when you've finished your plate, you may go play for a while. That will give your stomach time to make room for dessert," Jordyn said.

"Ohhh, dessert! Dessert! I want some!" Dave cried.

Jordyn poked his nose. "You heard me, mister." She winked at him, then glanced at Taylor. "Go play for a while."

Taylor waggled his eyebrows. "You heard her. Plenty of time for dessert."

The kids ran off to play with the dog in the backyard or to play board games in the playroom. Dave and Taylor ran off to his personal playroom in the back of his home studio. An area with a comfortable bed covered in soft blankets and pillows.

They took off their shoes and got into the bed to cuddle and kiss. Taylor laid his head on Dave's shoulder and they shared sweet little kisses while Taylor rubbed Dave's slightly pudgy tummy. "Mmm, that feels good," Dave crooned happily.

Slowly unbuttoning his plaid shirt, Taylor said, "Did you get enough to eat?"

"Mm hm..."

"Did you have some stuffing?" Taylor dropped little kisses on Dave's neck.

"I did."

"Did you have some mashed potatoes?"

"They weren't just mashed potatoes. They were garlic smashed potatoes, and they were soooo good," Dave moaned. "Jordyn puts sour cream in them." He licked his lips.

"I agree, they were delicious. How about that green bean casserole? And the rolls?"

"They were to die for! All that garlic butter, and they were browned just right..." Dave closed his eyes. "Mmmmm..."

Rubbing Dave's tummy again, Taylor slipped his shirt open. "I really liked Alison's deviled eggs."

"Ohh, yeah. She uses diced dill pickles in those instead of sweet, right?"

Taylor nodded. "They're so much better that way."

"Yeah." He stroked Taylor's hair.

"What do you think you'll have for dessert?" Taylor asked. He moved to kiss Dave's chest.

"Oh, dessert! My favorite part of the meal, after the main course and the side dishes." Dave gave it some thought. "We've got chocolate pie, pumpkin pie, nana puddin', apple pie with ice cream... Those will be good for a start."

Taylor kissed Dave's tummy. "I want some of my favorite dessert right now." He blew a tummy fart on Dave's stomach with his mouth.

Giggling, Dave swatted him. "That tickles!"

Helping himself, Taylor opened Dave's pants. "Here it is." He pushed down his lover's underwear and took out his half-hard cock. "You're already halfway there! Did the food porn make you hot?"

"It most definitely did. That and you touching me and kissing me." Dave gave an excited little shiver. "Am I the best dessert you ever had?"

"Mmm, the best, baby." Taylor slowly ran his tongue up the shaft of Dave's cock. Dave shivered and moaned. "You remind me of Winnie the Pooh," Taylor remarked, placing little kisses on all his sensitive spots.

Dave was slightly perplexed. "How so?"

"You're my chubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff," Taylor replied. He massaged Dave's balls with his fingers as he took his full hardness into his mouth and sucked and licked it with enthusiasm.

Moaning, Dave lovingly ran his hand through Taylor's hair. "You like me all tubby? 'Cause I can lose a few pounds as we continue the tour."

"I like you any old way you are. But like this, you're especially cuddly." Taylor kissed at Dave's lower stomach, following the trail of hair back down to his cock, where he took it in his mouth again and began to bob his head up and down.

"Oh Taylor." Closing his eyes, Dave gave himself over to how good it felt, spending more time moaning than talking, which was a feat in itself. "Oh, my Tee."

In the middle of it, someone came in the studio and headed for the play area. It turned out to be Rami with a plate in his hand. A wonderful smell came from that plate, the smell of fresh-baked cookies. "Ooh, can I get in on this action?"

"Hey Rami," Dave said, a moan more than a greeting.

Dave's cock came out of Taylor's mouth with a juicy pop. "You want some?"

"Yeeeah," Rami crooned. He put the plate on the table beside the bed and knelt on the other side of Dave. Taylor offered the wet, hard cock to him, and Rami dove right on it, taking it deep into his mouth with his usual eagerness and aggression.

Dave cried out, "Huuuuh..." and gave a heavy shudder of pleasure. "Rami!"

Taylor went to work licking his balls, taking one and then the other into his mouth to suck on. The combination of stimulating sensations brought him close to orgasm within minutes.

Dave could feel it coming, but he couldn't help but be a bit distracted by the delicious-smelling cookies. He wondered what kind they were. Taylor and Rami kept switching off to the point that he had to look down to see whose mouth he would be cumming in shortly. Taylor. Ah, that was always good. And as soon as he did, Dave would not only get to feel an incredible orgasm, but then he could have some cookies!

"Oh, ahh, ohh yes! Tee! Rami!" His hands entwined in their hair, Dave came, shaking and panting.

The two men smiled at each other once Taylor was done swallowing his prize. "I win this one," Taylor gloated.

"That's okay, he came in my mouth last time." Rami hopped over Dave and Taylor and into the bed.

Dave took a minute to catch his breath before grabbing the plate of cookies. "What do we have here?"

"Pumpkin cookies," Rami said, already stroking at Taylor's taut stomach.

"Oh boy!" Dave cried. "I love pumpkin cookies!" He stuffed one in his mouth.

Taylor took one and tried to eat it at the same time that Rami was pulling his shirt off over his head. They did a dance of cookie eating around shirt until it had been tossed onto the floor.

"Does this mean Jordyn has brought out the desserts?" Dave asked, holding up his cookie.

"No, everything else will be ready in twenty minutes. I just snuck those up here." Rami wrapped an arm around Taylor, holding him close and speaking in his ear. "Just enough time for a quick fuck. You want to?"

Taylor closed his eyes, shivering all over at the shockwave of pleasure the very idea sent through him. "Okay, yeah, that sounds good."

Rami grinned. "You still got - "

"Of course," Dave replied, and dug the lube out of the bedside table drawer. He tossed it to Rami. "It wouldn't be a proper play area if I let the lube run out."

Taylor visibly shiver-shuddered again at the sight of the silver bottle in Rami's hand. "I haven't had a good fuck in a couple of weeks."

"Have we been neglecting you, Taylor?" Rami didn't waste any time; he took down his pants and immediately began stroking down his cock with lube. "You gonna help me, Dave? We've been neglecting our Tee."

"I never said... I mean yeah, you've been neglecting me," Taylor agreed. He was already beginning to pant in anticipation.

Truthfully, Dave loved his playtime, but he also was really into the pumpkin cookies right that second. "Sure, sure, I'll help." He put his latest cookie in his mouth and used his free hands to pull down Taylor's pants. The sight of Taylor practically naked with that look in his eye was almost enough to tear him away from the cookies permanently.

Almost.

Damn, those cookies were delicious. Sweet and soft, with pumpkin-flavored jelly middles. But his Tee was also sweet and soft in places, with a taut, smooth middle he loved to touch.

"Dee," Taylor panted, rubbing his tummy.

Dave slipped an arm under him. That left him with a free hand to grab another cookie.

With his chest pressed against Taylor's back, Rami lifted Taylor's thigh with one hand and put his cock into position with the other. When he pushed up, breaching him from behind, Taylor cried out and buried his face in Dave's shoulder. "Oh God! Yes!"

"You think you can make him cum first, Dave?" Rami challenged.

Damn. Now he'd be expected to forego the cookies and join in without distraction. Damn! But those cookies were so good!

His Tee was so good too, though. Dave took the time to take in the sight of Taylor getting a good fuck. The muscular chest rising and falling with every heavy breath, the hard cock begging for attention, the thigh flexing with every thrust... no, Rami didn't waste any time. He was already thrusting his dick in and out of Taylor and moaning, an arm hooked around Taylor's thigh, his eyes looking at Dave over Taylor's shoulder, mischievous eyes full of lust and challenge.

Dave mewled with need. One arm was trapped under Taylor, which made it hard to reach his phone. His fingers opened and closed and he whined while trying to reach it, but he finally got it. Then his fingers opened and closed and he whined until he got hold of another cookie. This he ate happily while taking a few pictures of Taylor and Rami in action.

"Oh, babe, you look so hot," Dave declared. He giggled. "Do you dare me to post one of these pictures to Twitter? They'd be right at home on Hawkins Hair."

Rami laughed. "They so would."

Taylor furrowed his brow at him.

"Come on, Tee, it's already like a Tinder dating profile. The pics you post seem to come from a really horny guy looking for hookups."

Rami laughed again.

"Sometimes, I think you want chicks to rate the pictures you post. Do we not give you enough attention?"

Taylor reached out and stroked the back of Dave's neck, trying to pull him in. "You give me plenty. I guess... mmm... I just like teasing you all... with those pictures." He succeeded in drawing Dave in for a kiss.

His body close to Taylor's, Dave looked at his phone once more. "I can just imagine what your dating profile would say. 'Hi, I'm Taylor. I like swimming, walks on the beach, playing drums in my band, and singing. I'm an Aquarius with a passion for my wife and boyfriends, but there's always room for more.' Oh man, I wish I could post one of these pictures. The fans would lose their minds. Especially the mad slashers over at Rockfic."

"Gimme some Grohlkins, right now," Taylor said, and pulled Dave against him. Dave finally tossed his phone aside and kissed Taylor back, putting all his attention on him and Rami.

Within a minute, Dave had his cock and Taylor's in his hand, stroking them together, up and down, body rubbing against his main lover as they kissed sweeter than any fucking pumpkin cookie.

And they were damn good cookies.

They came all over each other. Taylor looked into Dave's eyes as he said, "My chubby little cubby..."

Dave sang, "Willy, nilly, silly old bear," and kissed him again.

Even Rami had to admit, "You won this one, Dave."

After they had calmed down and cleaned up, the boys went downstairs to have more dessert. They alternated between feeding pie to their youngest children and feeding pie to each other. During this time, Chris and his family showed up and made quick work of a large portion of the leftovers. Dave watched them eat, wishing he had two stomachs so he could have a piece of every kind of pie and that big drumstick on Chris's plate.

An hour later, Dave finished his last forkful of chocolate pie. He'd paced himself so he could have a piece of every kind, but now... "Ohhh!" Dave groaned. "I am so full, I can't move!" He rubbed his stomach.

Chris finished a piece of warm apple pie with a scoop of ice cream, and sat back. "Mmm, it was all delicious. Thank you for a wonderful dinner." He spread his arms out over the backs of the neighboring chairs and sighed contentedly. "You know what I could really go for now?"

"More pie?" Dave asked.

"No." He grinned mischievously. "A little playtime."

Dave and Taylor looked at each other, and then they both gazed at Rami. "I _did_ leave my pumpkin cookies up there," Dave remarked, and raced the others up the stairs.

Much later, everyone gathered in the backyard to play games with the large brood of Foo kids. By the time the sun went down, they were all exhausted but very happy with the great time they'd had.

Taylor took the seat on the porch next to Dave, who had his youngest child asleep in his arms. "She's all tuckered out, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go put her to bed."

"Wait, before you do, tell me one thing."

"What?"

"What are you most thankful for this Thanksgiving?" Taylor asked.

Dave didn't have to think about it at all. He already knew the answer to that question. "I'm most thankful for this," he said. "My family and friends around me, three different kinds of pie, and my little girl asleep in my arms."

Leaning in for a kiss, Taylor agreed, "Those are the best things to be thankful for."

 

_More Notes: The recipient and I actually had this conversation about the Hawkins Hair Twitter. I said it looked like a Tinder profile and she said it did look like an account for scheduling hookups._


End file.
